


The Baker's Half-Dozen

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, a few bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda comes back from a trip to her homeland to find Vision surrounded by child versions of their friends.  As they wait for them to get back to normal, they call on Pepper and others to help them while trying to figure out how to deal with children.  Also, Nick Fury is utterly unhelpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I realize that this is not the loving nor amorous greeting that you were expecting," said Vision. "If things were well, I would've showed up at the airport to pick you up holding a bouquet of roses."

Wanda stared at Vision who was sitting on the couch while seven small children appearing about four or five years old were sleeping on top of sleeping bags in the common area of the Tower. "You said on the phone that something happened."

"Nobody's dead or even injured per se. There was an experiment that went wrong," said Vision.

"Oh, of course," said Wanda. "One of Tony's . . ."

"Yes," sighed Vision as he stood up and walked towards her. "He was trying to work on making the human body move back to its child or infant form using chronoton particles and . . ."

"So, are they . . ."

"Let me introduce you . . ." Vision pointed to the small blond child being the small spoon to the bigger dark haired boy's big spoon. "That is Steve and Bucky." He points to the red-headed little girl dressed in gymnastic tights, sleeping apart from the others. "That is Natasha." He points to another dark-haired boy. "That's Scott." He points to a big, muscular boy sleeping next to Mjolnir. "That is, of course, Thor." He points to the boy snoring on the couch. "That's Sam."

"Where's Tony?"

A little boy strutted into the room. "Hey, Vision said you were bringing cookies!"

"Cookies? You think you deserve cookies?" said Wanda. Even as a little boy, he really irritates me, she thought.

"Please relax, Wanda, he's currently five years old. Come here, Tony."

Tony did so but he hid behind Vision.

"He did this experiment because he was trying to help Bruce."

A lot of her irritation subsided. "OK, I get it." Even though Natasha rarely talked about it, Wanda knew that she missed Bruce ever since he had flown away. 

"Did someone mention cookies?" said Thor. "Hi, Wanda!"

***

"Oh, they're like gingerbread and snickerdoodles," said Sam as he took a bite from the two kind of cookies Wanda had put out. She had bought them from her favorite bakery in Sokovia and had bought dozens of various kinds of cookies to take back home. 

"Thank you, Wanda," said Natasha. 

"They're tasty," said Bucky. 

"They're really good," said Steve.

"You're welcome," said Wanda. She went to a corner of the common area and waved for Vision to come over. Wanda whispered in his ear. "Did the experiment help grow Bucky's arm back?"

Vision shook his head. "No, I just made him a better and more natural looking arm."

Wanda frowned. This was not a good sign in terms of the experiment helping Bruce if one still had the problem in child form that one had previously. "Do you know how long this will last?"

Vision frowned. "I'm not sure. It's already been a day. I've called Pepper and asked for some help, both in getting some scientists she trusts and some help in managing children. The staff have been somewhat helpful in that they went out and got some children's clothes and lent their DVDs and books to help keep them occupied."

"They really are like children. Do they remember much?"

"They remember some things like their names, seem to vaguely know what they've done and how to go to the bathroom but their behavior is very much like children. Doctor Cho has examined them and told me that their brains and bodies are very in line with normal children though Steve needs more medication than most due to his ailments."

"It's fine for now but what do we do if an emergency turns up . . ."

"I suppose we shall have to deal with it ourselves," sighed Vision. 

***

Dressed in an ivory and light pink ensemble, Pepper walked into the common area after a long day at work. "Vision? Wanda?"

"Pepper!" yelled Tony as he ran up to her. "Did you come to see me?"

"Tony, is that you?" Even though she knew what had happened, it still was a shock to see him like this.

"Yes, it's me!" He hugged her around the hips. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too," said Pepper. "So that's what you looked like when you were small."

"Are you staying for dinner?"

She sighed. "I can't. I'm working on making you big again."

"Please stay." He looked up at her and pouted.

"Hello, Pepper," said Vision.

"Hello, Vision, Wanda," she said. She turned to Tony. "If you can be quiet, you can sit next to me."

Tony sat next to her and put his head on her shoulder. 

Pepper said, "I've asked several of the corporation's scientists and technicians to help in any way with the project. I've also been looking for long-term nannies. I hope to have one by the end of this week. It takes time to make sure they're experienced, discreet and can be given the right kind of clearance."

"I much appreciate your help," said Vision. "I may have to contact Dr. Pym and T'Challa if this goes on for much longer. I already have contacted Dr. Banner."

"Bruce?" said Wanda. "He's coming?"

"I asked him to come. I do not know if he will actually do so," said Vision.

"That's some excellent news. How are they by the way?" said Pepper. 

"So far," said Wanda, "We've shown them all the Aardman movies. Tomorrow, we start on the Disney movies and have them do some exercises in the gym. I really want to take them outside but . . ."

"It's hard to really explain why we're accompanying them," said Vision. 

"And whose children they are . . ." said Pepper. "I see."

"Pepper, will you be staying for dinner?" said Tony. "I'll be good. Really!"

Pepper sighed. 

***

"How are you not exhausted?" said Wanda as she flopped back on their king-sized bed after taking a shower and putting on a nightgown. Dealing with both jet lag and an unexpected brood of children was causing her to crash hard. "It took forever to get them to go to sleep." They had read them several stories, eased their fears about monsters in the dark by giving them glow sticks and throwing some in the closets and under their beds for good measure, and giving reassurances that he could be reached if absolutely necessary.

"I'm fortunate in that my not being carbon based erases the need for sleep for me. If there are any midnight problems, I will deal with it."

"You're so sweet, Vision."

Vision sighed. "I remember when I informed Nick Fury of this problem. He sent me a children's book that turned out not to be a children's book called 'Go the Fok to Sleep.' I declined to read it."

Wanda gave Vision a look. "Nick Fury is not someone to go to when asking about taking care of children."


	2. Chapter 2

"I would ask Clint as he's very experienced in this matters," said Vision, "But he's in Wakanda with Rhodey."

"He has his own children to think about," said Wanda. "They should be his priority." She narrowed her eyes and smiled. "I think . . . I think you're enjoying this."

"It's definitely a novel experience and I get more insight into who they are. I do feel more compassion for parents and children in that it must be very hard on both of them for the process to become an adult to take so long."

"I hope that it's not another thirteen years," moaned Wanda. 

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Vision opened the door to reveal Steve holding the hand of Bucky. "What's wrong?"

"Bucky is having bad dreams. Can we sleep with you?" said Steve. 

"I . . . ah . . ." said Vision. 

Wanda sighed. "Hop in," she said while throwing back the covers.

"Are you sure?" said Vision.

"I remember doing this with my own parents when I was scared because of thunder storms. Hop in before I change my mind."

Both boys scramble up to the middle of the bed and lie down. Vision gets in and turns off the light. He does not sleep but thinks of what to do the next day and syncs with Friday to monitor the other children. Wanda is out like a light and the boys sleep through the night. He feels rather protective of them all in a way he doesn't usually feel. He wonders if this is what being a father feels like.

***

Wanda feels quite a bit better the next morning. She turns over and is surprised to see the bed is already empty. She's about to panic when she sees a note on the pillow stating that he's herding the children towards the bathroom so they will brush their teeth, comb their hair and wash their faces before going to the communal dining room. It also informs her that today's breakfast will probably be blueberry muffins.

She gets ready as quickly as possible and walks to the dining room where all the kids are sitting down. Wanda sits down. 

She takes a bite of the warm, tender muffins studded with real blueberries. She briefly glances at Thor's plate and counts six empty muffin cups. "How many have you had, Thor?"

"Six," he said. "They're delicious." 

She briefly wondered if she should say something. She really didn't want him to end up sick. "Remember, we're having lunch later on," she said.

"Good," he said before drinking a glass of milk.

Tony said, "Pepper is looking for nannies."

"Yes," said Vision, thinking that Tony would be happy that he was finally going to get some professional caretakers who knew what they were doing.

"No nannies! I don't want nannies," said Tony.

"Why? You don't mind us taking care of you," said Wanda.

"It's different. You're family."

"Why do you hate nannies?" said Scott. 

"They're just fine," said Tony, his little voice full of sarcasm, "Until mommy catches them kissing daddy . . ."

Wanda lets a piece of muffin fall from her lips. I did not want to hear about this, she thought.

"We're getting them just in case there's an invasion by aliens from outer space or there's an attack that threatens the lives of many civilians," said Vision, sounding amazingly undiscombobulated. "And the only person who will be kissing Wanda will be me . . ."

"And vice versa," said Wanda. 

Tony did not look convinced and he did not eat any more breakfast. 

***

Much of the equipment in the gym was made for adults and was even somewhat dangerous to use for children. Vision decided that they would concentrate on jump rope, simple gymnastics, some calisthenics and then the rest of the time before lunch would be undirected play. 

As the children played with the jump ropes, Vision turned to Wanda. "I gave the staff a credit card and they're going to some toy stores to get age appropriate toys. I told them not to get anything electronic or they'll end up staring at the screens all day."

"What did you have in mind?" said Wanda.

"Puzzles, some more books, clay, art supplies, and a few bouncy balls. I was tempted to get some musical instruments but I don't think you could stand to hear them bang on drums and a xylophone all day."

"Thank you. I don't think I could stand it either." Wanda sighed. "I'm terrible at this, aren't I?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I have never even had to take care of a child for a few hours for a neighbor."

"You were a child yourself and you had your brother. I'm leaning rather heavily on websites and articles to know what is proper and advice from the staff. I am as terrified as you are."

"Well, you don't show it."

Vision smiled. "According to all the articles, most parents feel terrified and inadequate. I think we're in good company." 

They watched as Sam talked Natasha and Scott into doing double dutch jump rope. Sam and Scott began swinging the ropes while Natasha began jumping. Wanda turned to Vision. "She still has great coordination."

"That's probably why they picked her when she was young," said Vision.

"Who?"

"Her former handlers."

"Ughh."

"Sorry."

***

Vision and Wanda are surprised to see Natasha and Sam having pretend tea together with Natasha talking about how her mom would used to make tea with various sweets. Scott in the meantime was playing with Legos with Thor with Thor trying to show Scott what the capital city of his planet looked like using blocks. Steve was drawing on a big sheet of butcher paper with the colored pencils the staff had bought while Bucky was playing with modeling clay next to him. Tony looked around and said, "Who do I play with?"

"Just join one of the other groups," said Wanda.

"Suppose they say no."

"Then we'll play with you, but ask them first," said Wanda. 

"But I don't want them to say no."

Vision sighed. For all his bluster and extroversion, Tony reminded him of a hedgehog, prickly on the outside with a soft underbelly. "I do have a model train set. Want to help us set it up?"

"OK."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess to having no real experience with kids and checking various websites to see what would be age appropriate. I notice a good many parenting articles are by parents who either talk about being judged or having their inner voice judge them.
> 
> Yes, Clint is with Laura in this story verse.
> 
> I remember someone telling me how much electronics dominate Toys R' Us. 
> 
> I think I rather like Vision and Wanda because they're an unusual het pairing. It's not just cute guy meets cute girl, and a lot of stories tend to be rather lazy about the mutual discovery aspect of relationship. 
> 
> I like the idea of Sam and Natasha being friends. 
> 
> The hedgehog metaphor is one of my favorite metaphors ever. 
> 
> Various guests should be showing up in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

As they set up the train tracks and the tunnels, the other children began gravitating towards what they were doing and began asking questions and then began helping create a very long and complicated train system. Vision quietly noticed how much more cheerful Tony became as this happened. 

As he was helping to put down track, Scott said, "I fought on one of these when I was even smaller than I am now."

"Really?" said Tony.

"Uh, huh. You know that lady who came to dinner yesterday? Is she your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, huh, she's pretty."

***

"This beef stroganoff is delicious," said Wanda as she put down her fork.

"I'll be sure to pass your compliments on to the chef," said Vision. One of the problems with taking care of seven children was that it was hard to find time to cook for fun, especially recipes that demanded long periods of simmering on low heat. While the chef was worth all the money Tony paid her, he had found cooking relaxing and something he took pride in when Wanda would give him a thumbs up. He made a note to himself not to have seven children of the same age at once. He was very sure Wanda would agree with that notion. 

Scott looked at Vision. "Why aren't you eating? I never see you eat." As one of the newer members, he had not eaten very often at the communal dinner table. 

"I do sample the food. It is merely I do not need to eat," said Vision. "I don't need to break it down for nourishment but I love to break it down mentally in terms of figuring out what elements make it delicious."

After everybody was finished with dinner, Wanda took them to the common area and began handing out board games and puzzles. Sam, Steve and Bucky decided to work on a rather large puzzle of an Archaeopteryx, one of many feathered dinosaurs. Thor and Tony and Scott began playing with action figures and making up a story that made no real sense to Wanda but made sense to them. Natasha began drawing a picture of a cat while sitting next to Wanda. 

Friday notified Vision silently, "Doctor Banner has arrived."

"I will be back," said Vision out loud to Wanda and the children. 

Vision went down to the first floor and saw the man in rumpled but clean clothes, obviously having slept all throughout the flight back. "I'm glad you're back," said Vision.

"If Tony did this to help me, then it is partly my fault they're in the situation they're in," said Bruce. "They really are little children?"

"Yes," said Vision. "Some of the scientists and technicians from Stark Industries are already working on it but some of Tony's notes are somewhat . . . hieroglyphic."

"I know how to figure them out," said Bruce. "It's a shorthand we developed between ourselves. You said Thor's been affected. Maybe he could call home for some help."

"I did consider it but it is rather embarrassing to inform a planet that you made its king a small child. I was hoping that what happened would reverse itself or we could find a cure. By the end of this week, I plan to contact T'Challa and Dr. Pym."

Bruce frowned. "Dr. Pym might not come. Howard Stark and he had issues . . ."

Oh dear, how many people had Howard pissed off in his lifetime? Vision sighed. "Scott was affected so I think he might make an exception in this case. How are you by the way?"

"I'm pretty much the same. I really am sorry I left the way I did."

"I harbor no rancor towards you. As for the rest, I think helping them will go a long way into dispelling whatever grudge they might have against you."

They took the elevator up. As Bruce walked into the common area, he widened his eyes at the sight. He caught sight of Natasha and said, "Nat, is that you?"

Natasha stared at him, blinked a few times then turned and began crying into Wanda's sweater. 

"I'm sorry," said Bruce. 

"You should be! Vision, you shouldn't have surprised her like that," said Wanda, who crouched down to give her a hug. 

"I was hoping it would be a happy surprise . . ." said Vision.

"If she's angry at me, I deserve it. She deserves better," said Bruce.

Scott said, "Who's he?"

"He's Bruce Banner," said Vision. 

"Can I punch him in the nuts?" Scott felt angry on Natasha's behalf.

"That would be a very bad idea!" said Wanda, who took hold of Scott's wrist to keep him from doing just that.

"About time you came back. I've missed you, man!" said Tony. He ran to Bruce and raised his hand for a high-five, which Bruce gave him. 

"I've missed you, too. I've missed all you guys. I'm going to work as hard as I can to get you back to normal," said Bruce.

"We left your room as it was," said Vision. "The lab is mostly the same. Pepper's people are already there. Let me introduce you to them."

Bruce nodded and they left the room to go to the lab.

Wanda dug into her pocket and found some tissue that she used to dry Natasha's tears. "Want to take a nap?" said Wanda. "Often when I'm sad, I feel tired and all I want to do is put my head down and close my eyes. Or I can read you a story if you like and you can sit on my lap."

"Can you read me 'The Little Prince?'"

"If you like though it's rather sad." 

"I feel sad."

"Let me get it for you then."

***

Later that night, Vision and Wanda were ready to go to bed when Natasha came to the door. "Steve and Bucky told me that they slept here when Bucky had nightmares. Can I sleep here?" she said.

Vision turned to Wanda. Wanda nodded. "I know you had a bad day so you can tonight."

"Wanda, is Bruce staying for good?"

"I don't know, Nat," said Wanda. "Let's talk about it more tomorrow." 

Natasha climbed in and snuggled next to Wanda. 

Vision stayed in bed but used the communications network to talk with the scientists and technicians working the night shift. He also briefly thought about what it would be like for humans if they did not need sleep. He frowned. They would probably fill their time with even more work instead of properly taking time to be still, relax and reconsider their day like he usually did.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, an invasion from outer space happened an hour and forty-three minutes before dinner. All broadcast media was swamped by a signal showing a very menacing species that look vaguely like iron locusts. "People of Earth, we have come to enslave and eat you!" said the leader of the new species intent on trying to take over a world instead of doing the rational thing and finding a planet without an inherent resistance movement. 

Vision looked at the incoming data regarding the invasion from various satellites and snorted. Wanda stared at him as the kids were sitting around her, watching this message that had interrupted their movie time. "What's so funny?"

"I think I can take care of this before dinner," said Vision before phasing through a wall and flying away. 

"I told you to stop doing that!" said Wanda. "Vision, get back here! Vision!"

Bruce ran into the room. "Where's Vision?"

"He flew away by himself!" 

"I am your god. I am the Galactic 'He.' You must all bow to the glory that is . . . Wait, what's shaking the ship!" said the leader. "Aaghhhh, a giant red and blue creature has wrapped his hands around our ship and has vaporized all our drone fleet."

Wanda and Bruce gave each other a look. "A giant red and blue creature?" said Wanda.

Vision's voice was now being heard. "Hello, my name is Vision and I am warning you to go away and stop with this invasion nonsense. Most of the people of my planet are roughly my size and many have different but amazing powers. Leave or I shall hurl this ship into the sun." 

The leader of the ship said, "I am the Emperor of multiple star systems. You can not . . ." Then the ship began to shake again. "Agreed, agreed, we will leave and never come back!"

Thirty minutes later, Vision came back. "If only all invasion forces were that easy to handle," he said. He had made sure all the ships had left and that they didn't just reappear on the other side of the planet. 

"What happened?" said Bruce.

"I examined the data. It appears that the invasion force was made mostly of ships no larger than a toaster oven with the main ship about the size of one of those inflatable balls you use for yoga." 

"Small things can be just as deadly as big ones," said Scott, pouting.

"True but not if the smaller thing also seems to have a correspondingly small IQ," said Vision. "This particular force seems to be an example of this. Their intelligence gathering regarding the opposing species was below sub par."

"There's a message for you from Wakanda," said Friday.

"Oh, please relay it to us," said Vision.

Rhodey's voice could be heard. "Vision, did you just defeat them all by yourself? Where was everybody else?"

"They didn't need everybody else," said Vision.

"Let me talk to Tony."

"Hi, Rhodey!" yelled Tony.

"What's a kid doing there? Vision, what's going on?"

Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Rhodey, this is Bruce. Have you heard of chronotons?"

"Bruce?" Rhodey is quiet for a second before he said, "Are you talking about time particles?"

"Yes," said Bruce.

There was an audible groan. "Was there an accident?"

"Yes, but I came after the accident to help clean it up. Can you get Clint and T'Challa online as well?"

***

"I'll have you know that I'm only here to help Scott and my daughter would kick my ass if I didn't help him," said Dr. Pym, looking horribly grumpy as he stomped in through the entrance of the Tower.

"Thank you for coming anyway," said Vision. 

"So, Bruce really is here," said Clint as he came in wearing street clothes. "How did Nat react?"

"She wept but maintained her dignity. She really is a five year old version of herself."

"I wonder how she'll react when she's turned back," said Clint. 

"I don't know," said Vision. "That appears not to be my field of expertise."

"I'll see you later, Viz," said Clint. "I bet Wanda's hella frazzled."

"She is," said Viz.

As Clint walked off, Rhodey walked up to him while wearing the suit War Machine. "You really should've told me the second it happened," said Rhodey.

"You were on a mission."

"Not one that couldn't be postponed until later," said Rhodey. "Even a call would have been nice."

"We had to take care of seven children and were trying to fix things at the same time . . ." Why am I being yelled at? Vision thought. I did not create the experiment.

"I'm not really that mad at you. I'm just telling you all members of the team need a heads up when something like this happens," said Rhodey.

"I understand."

After Rhodey left, T'Challa came in with an entourage of bodyguards and technicians with each person pulling two large suitcases. "I would have come with fewer people but my government insisted I have half a dozen bodyguards."

"I understand. Your living quarters are on the eighth floor. If you need anything, please inform me and I can ask the staff to make the necessary changes," said Vision.

Pepper walked in. "I think I have two candidates for the long-term nanny position if this doesn't work," she said.

Vision strangely felt like an air traffic controller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of the the BBC miniseries version of Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy where the Guide mentions that once an entire space fleet was eaten up by a dog. I also like to make fun of the whole idea of alien invaders because if I had a warp drive, I would automatically go for an unpopulated planet that didn't need a war to take it over. I'm a firm believer that while there are other intelligent life forms out there, there are still probably lots of planets whose most intelligent species are at the level of bees or fish. Also, if one is sufficiently technologically advanced one could terraform planets w/o lifeforms but are within the habitable orbit zone of a star. The ships Vision destroyed were being controlled from the main ship and a few like it and therefore empty of actual beings. 
> 
> I did have a few other scenarios in mind but dropped them. I was thinking of having Loki come by and be turned off from fighting by the fact that any triumph would be tainted by the fact Thor was a five year old at the time. However, I thought that there would probably be heavy level of fighting/conflict anyway and that went against the general mood of the piece. Also, I decided against any more "helpful hints" from Nick Fury.


	5. Chapter 5

Vision had set up not only padding for the top floor of the Tower but also a jungle gym and a swing set that could easily handle five sitters. They had no idea how long it would take all the scientists to come up with something and Wanda wanted the kids to get some sun in the meantime. 

"Wanda?" said Sam.

"Yes, Sam?"

"How long do you think it's going to take?"

"I don't know but you know we have the very best people working on it," said Wanda. She had learned as a little girl that she preferred the uncomfortable truth to softly padded lies. 

"I don't want to be a teenager again. Yuck."

That statement almost made her laugh but she said instead, "Why? Some people would like to have a redo of their life."

Sam shook his head. "I'm the Falcon. I can fly. Besides, high school sucked."

"Yeah, it would be terrible to have go through that without a fast forward." She didn't understand people who thought high school was the high point of their life. 

"Are you tired of being a mommy?"

"It's been a struggle but I couldn't ask for a better bunch of kids," she said. 

Once she said this, she heard some yelling in the distance. Tony and Bucky were playing tug of war but instead of rope, it was Steve. "You had him enough. I get to play with him now!" said Tony. 

Wanda yelled, "Stop this at once, you're going to hurt him. Don't make me zap you!"

Meanwhile, Viz was sitting next to Thor on the swing set. "Would you like me to push you?"

Thor shook his head. "No, I can swing myself."

"You don't seem your usual cheery self."

"It's just when I was this small, I used to play with Loki by pushing him on the swings. He didn't used to hate me so much back then."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Vision. "I don't pretend to understand all the dynamics of your situation but I know you're hurting." He knows that the way he's saying it was more clinical than how most people would say it but he's not quite sure how else to say it. 

Thor nodded. "You must think I'm a fool to miss what he used to mean to me.

Vision shook his head. "No. It's not foolish to feel loss even if that feeling is not reciprocated."

"We've come up with a solution," said Dr. Pym as he emerged from the door to the roof top.

"Oh, good," said Vision.

"And here is my bill for my part in this matter," he said, handing a slip of paper with an insanely large number to Vision.

"Bill?"

"I'm not helping Stark for free!"

"I'll go first," said Steve. "I don't want the others to do this until they know it's going to work all right."

"No, Steve, I'll go," said Bucky. "You go after me."

Steve shook his head furiously. "Uh, uh. I'll go first. You can be second."

Scott yelled, "I use his stuff all the time. I'll go first and show you how awesome it is."

Dr. Pym smiled for the first time since he came. "Now let's get down to business!"

The End

Epilogue:

"It was very sweet of the kids to chip in for a romantic dinner for us," said Vision after he reviewed the tasting menu of the new restaurant, The Metropolitan. There were thirty different small dishes listed, most of them bite sized. He was actually pleased with this kind of meal because he ate purely for flavor and not for fullness. He had taken care to wear a proper suit and not just a sweater and a pair of slacks. 

"They're not kids any more," said Wanda. She had her hair up and was wearing a red sleeveless dress. Pepper had lent her a ruby necklace with the red stones set in yellow gold. 

"True but I've gotten so used to referring to them as that." A team of scientists that rivaled the brilliance of the members of the Manhattan Project had returned everybody to normal. There were plans to write a joint paper that had a fairly good shot at being considered for the Nobel Prize in Physics. Once turned back into an adult, Scott had managed to convince Hank not to charge Tony for his help. 

"I'm glad that Natasha and Bruce are talking again," said Wanda. 

Vision nodded. He was not sure if they would make up or decide they were better off friends but it was nice to see Natasha have tea with Bruce. "I'm glad to see Pepper come over more often."

"Sam will be happy not to have to relive years of pimples and hormones," she said. 

"I'm glad that they all thought we did a good job," said Vision. "I . . . I don't mean now but in the future . . . and not so many . . ."

"You want kids is what you're saying."

"Yes but only as many as you want and when you want them."

"I hadn't really thought much about it except . . . if there's a boy, I'd like to name him Pietro."

Vision nodded. "That is fine with me."

"But not for a long, long while . . . Besides, I will be very happy to finally get our bed to ourselves tonight without having to worry about unexpected overnight guests."

"Oh . . . I agree completely."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on the baker's dozen where a baker would kick in an extra piece to the dozen. 
> 
> Wanda is seriously jetlagged. 
> 
> I know you don't see staff in the movies but I'm assuming there is one. 
> 
> Also, I usually don't count people as characters unless they actually appear or say something. 
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Go_the_Fuck_to_Sleep is a real book and the audio version is read by Samuel L. Jackson. I couldn't resist putting that in there. It's funny but definitely for adults.


End file.
